Bella's Plan
by TwilightFreak105
Summary: Bella is left heartbroken when her love Edward, leaves her. During her sadness Bella starts writeing songs. Something happens and she discovers that Edward still loves her. With the help of Alice, will she beable to find Edward and be together forever?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a cardboard Edward LOL

* * *

My names Isabella, Bella for short. I'm a famous singer known all around the world. Did I mention I'm a Vampire? Don't worry I drink animal blood!

When I'm in public and on my albums, my eyes are green not to freak out the humans. They are regularly Topaz/Gold/Honey color because of the animal blood.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The reason this is my fate is because of Him. He, I guess you would call ex-boyfriend, was a vampire himself, while I was still human.

His name was Ed-ward. Uhhh, it pains me to even think his name. I loved him with all my life and he just left telling me he didn't love me anymore. His leaving took my whole reason of living. I became depressed. My depression lead me to writing down, what I guess you would call songs.

One day, after Charlie left to go fishing, I went to his meadow. I don't know why I just did. But after a few minutes, I heard leaves moving and turned to find Victoria and Laurent. They were vampires too and were back for revenge because He killed Victoria's mate, James, who had tried to hunt me down and kill me.

"Where's your precious Edward, Bella" Victoria said. "He's not here is he, oh well, that makes things a lot easier". They started laughing evilly. " Now you'll be like me and live for the rest of eternity without your true love" " This will only hurt……ALOT"

When they bit me it was the most painful thing I ever felt. That last thing I saw before passing out were these huge wolves jumping on Victoria and Laurent and ripping them apart.

3 days later

I awoke to find everything clear and beautiful. Until I caught the whiff of one of the worst smells in the world. I turned to find one of the huge wolves lying cautiously next to a nearby tree. He was a rusty brown/red color. He was watching me with curiosity.

Suddenly……………………

"_I hope she won't hurt me"_

"_Remember Jake, she'll always be Bella"_

"Jake?"

"_Whoa, how does she know it's me?"_

"I think I can read your mind." Just like Him.

"_Cool, well wait here." _

"_You sure you won't hurt me?"_

"Jake, that is such a stupid question, I would never hurt you." Why he would ever think that.

"_Well okay, I go shift."_

Well Jake came back looking like his normal self but a lot buffer. He told me that his Indian legends were true and that he was a werewolf. It didn't surprise me since vampires existed why shouldn't werewolves.

Also, he said that the whole state was looking for me. Oh poor Charlie. He said he didn't even think he had come home for the past 3 days.

After we talked, he said I would have to sign the treaty that the Cullen's signed or he and his pack would have to kill me. I signed the treaty but told Jake that I didn't want to stay anywhere near Forks for the safety of my dad, Charlie, and for everyone else.

When we were done talking, I left the meadow and drove back to Forks. On my way there I decided to go to La Push and let my truck drive over one of the cliffs so I could fake my death. After my poor truck was "drove" off the cliff, I went into the woods and hunted. I brought the moose I killed back and put it in the road to look like I tried to dodge it while I was "driving".

Then with my vampire speed and strength, I ran home and through my window. I grabbed my notebook with my writings (songs) in it, saved college money, some outfits, and my copy of Weithering Heights. That book never gets old.

On my way across my floor I heard a creek. I never noticed it before but because of my vampire hearing I was able to hear the creak. I found the loose board and pulled it up.

Inside was………

A note.

And under the note was everything of him. The CD he made for my 18th birthday, the plane tickets, and the pictures I took of him for my scrapbook.

The pictures, that just broke my heart even more. My memory didn't even remember His complete beauty.

After I stopped staring at Him, I read the note.

My Dearest Bella,

For one second don't even think that I don't Love you. It pained me so much to leave you. Seeing you in the woods believing every lie I told you, broke me more. I left to keep you safe. It was too dangerous to be around us. As you see after I left you in the woods, I came here and took everything of me and hid the objects under the floor. I wanted you to still have the things so I could somehow, meaning part of my presence could be with you. Every on e Loves and misses you. They are all about to come back to Forks and take you. I just want you to know that I will always love you and only you.

Love Always, Edward Cullen

I was speechless. He still loved me. Edward still loved me. This gave me hope. Maybe I could find him and we could be together forever. This gave me an idea.

* * *

Review plz

Answer Poll on profile

Twilightfreak105


	2. Chapter 2

Before I left Forks, I decided to ask Jake for the hugest favor in the world. I got to the borderline and yelled, "Jacob Black get your butt to the border line right now."

I heard Jake's thoughts, "God crazy women", "Hey I heard that mister!"

"Coming Bella," he said rounding the road in his human form." Did you come to say goodbye?" There was a sad look on his face. "No" his face brightened up. "I've come to ask for a favor." "Sure Bells anything." "Any thing" I answered, staring at him. "Sure I guess!?"

"Well," "I was wondering if you would come with me and be in my band so I can get Edward back!" I said in one short breath. He sighed but answered, "I hate that bloodsucker, but if it makes you happy, I'll do it". He ended with a smile. "Oh Jacob Black, you are the bestest best friend any one could ever have!" I yelled, screaming it for all to hear. "Let me just tell Sam that'll be gone for a bit." He said. "Ok, I'll wait here."

It took about 5 mins. for Jake to return. "You ready", He nodded. "Let's Go." He shifted and we both ran into the Washington wilderness. While we were running, I thought to my self, "I wonder what its like to be a wolf like Jacob?"

The next thing I knew I was on all fours and head first into a tree.

"What the hell Bella, you're a wolf like me!" "How is that possible?" He kept screaming in his head. "I don't even no," I yelled back at him. "Hey I can hear you in my head!" Jake said. "I guess I can change into what ever I touch," I was thinking. "I was thinking about how it would be to be a wolf like you and now I'm like this," I said staring down looking at my paws. I saw that I was a pure white shape-shifter, looking into Jacobs thoughts.

"Ok let's get going," I said. We ran the rest of the way to California in search of our big break.

After about 2 months and bribing radio stations and MTV to play our music, we are now famous singers who cannot walk the street with out at least 10 photographers on our tails. I'm known as Bella Mason, using Edward human last name, and Jacob's J-Dog, and when we reached LA, in the forest we found a veg. vamp named Renesmee (Nessie), who Jake just so happened to imprint on.

We decided to name our band the Bella Cullen Project (luv there songs, go check them out!!!!), It works doesn't it? Yeah I thought so.

And today, we just got our CD done. It looks great! We also got our concert date! Were only doing one because if my plan works out, that'll be all we'll need! Great step 2 of 5 done. Almost half way there!

And by the way, here are the steps!

1. Get band together

2. Finish CD get Concert scheduled

3. Go on MTV and Americas Top 40 and have Alice secretly help me with that by listening and watching!

4. Concert

5. Eddie boy is MINE!!!! YAY!

Today, it was cloudy in downtown LA, so I decided to walk around and meet fans, which half of them were already outside my door!

"Going for a walk guys," I said. "You cool all by your self, you no how humans can be?", said an always worried Jacob Black.

"Yeah I'm good, you guys can come if you want." Nessie volunteered which meant that Jake was coming to.

"Ok let's venture out into the wilds of LA," I said laughing. They laughed with me then we started our journey.

We took pics, signed CD's, and signed anything they through at us! There were mobs and mobs of people. At one point I thought they would never end!

After about 3 hours of signing we came back to our house and dropped down on the sofa. Wow even for a vampire that was tireing.

After a few minutes my phone rang. I answered.

" Hello?" "Hey this is Ryan Seacrest!" I immediately put my phone on speaker. " Hey Ryan!" We all said. "Wow you got the whole group here, that's perfect. I was wondering if you guys would come on Americas Top 40, the Saturday before our show, and be our guest stars!" Yes my plan was working perfectly! "Nessie and Jake are busy that day, but I'm free to come!" "That'll be great, hey thanks and see you then." " Okay, bye Ryan," we all said and ended the call.

I swear I screamed for an hour strieght, bouncing up and down with Nessie. Poor Jake. After screaming for a while I decided to go hunting. They Nessie decided to come with me.

We went into the mountain south of LA and got some mountain lions while Jake stayed home.


End file.
